1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a leash assembly designed to quickly and efficiently attach an animal to and release an animal from an elongated lead normally used to restrain or control the animal when connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that there are millions of dog owners in this country as well as other countries throughout the world. Dogs comprise one of the most popular types of animals for household pets. Of course, dogs are extremely popular animals for other than simple companionship. Other uses of dogs include working dogs and show dogs. In turn, working dogs may be classified as dogs utilized for police enforcement purposes, military activities, dogs trained for hunting and also dogs specifically trained to aid those individuals who are visually impaired.
Regardless of the above classifications, the care and maintenance of dogs require the use of numerous auxiliary or supplementary items. Among the most popular is the dog leash or tethering apparatus wherein dogs are retained and/or restricted for purposes of control when not contained by fences in a yard or like area. Moreover, similar type leash assemblies are also useful on a variety of different animals including pets and farm animals, such as horses.
It is also well recognized that leash structures, collars, harnesses, etc. are available in numerous and varying designs intended to control an animal for different purposes. Prior art structures exist which comprise leash and collar combinations specifically structured such that the length of a lead of the leash assembly is selectively variable so that the dog or animal being tethered may enjoy a greater range of movement and freedom when the surrounding area allows. Alternately, the tethered animal may be better controlled, by shortening the length of the extendable lead in areas which do not allow the free roaming of the dog. Other prior art leash or tethering assemblies are specifically designed to allow control and retention of the dog or other animal while significantly reducing or eliminating the tangling of the dog in the retaining harness and/or about an anchoring structure to which the animal is tethered.
One area not specifically addressed by prior or related art leash and retaining harness assemblies, however, is the ability to quickly and effectively provide for both the quick connection and disconnection of an animal to and from the leash assembly. In the majority of conventional or known leash assemblies, it is necessary for a handler to manipulate a coupling structure utilizing both hands, wherein the coupling structure serves to connect the distal end of the lead to the collar or retaining harness mounted on the animal. This generally involves direct handling or manipulation of any one of a large variety of such coupling structures. Attachment of the animal can be extremely difficult, particularly when the dog or animal being tethered is overly frisky or otherwise in an excited state. Also, in accomplishing either attachment or detachment of the lead from the collar or like harness particular problems are encountered by the elderly or by those who are visually or otherwise physically challenged. In addition to the above, the handling of larger animals, such as horses and/or working dogs of the type trained to conduct police enforcement and/or military activities, requires that the animal be kept under control by the handler. However, in cases of emergency, it is equally important that the animal be released or detached from his controlling lead as quickly as possible as it could be dangerous for the animal to begin running while dragging the lead or any part of the leash assembly. Conversely, if the animal is loose, it may be necessary to quickly re-harness the animal in order to restrain its movement in a hazardous situation.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in this area for a leash or tethering assembly which is specifically structured to accomplish a quick and efficient attachment or detachment of the animal, as well as quick and effective restraint of the animal. Such release should not require the direct manipulation of a coupling connector which serves to attach the distal end of a lead to the collar or harness mounted on the animal. Further, such a preferred leash assembly should be structured such that a quick and effective detachment or release of the animal can be accomplished through a manipulation of release or activating structures located a spaced distance from the animal and from the actual rotating coupling member serving to connect the animal harness to the lead.
As set forth above, retractable leash and/or tethering devices for dogs and other animals are of course known. However, in order to maintain even greater control of the animal being tethered, it is desirable to combine certain advantages of a retractable lead with structure capable of accomplishing a quick and efficient detachment of the distal or free end of the lead from the collar or harness mounted on the animal. Retractable leash assemblies of the type commercially available are typically spring biased to the extent that a release mechanism allows a free extension of the lead structure as the tethered animal travels a greater distance from the handler. However, in these known devices, the elongated lead cannot normally be retracted or rewound without the handler first providing slack in the lead by following or chasing the animal and thereby shortening the distance between the handler and the animal prior to rewinding the elongated lead for storage.
Another problem existing with conventional leash assemblies is the ability to efficiently and quickly accomplish attachment of the free end of the lead to the harness. Typically, known devices include a variety of snap on couplings requiring the use of both hands of the handler to attach the lead to the harness. This presents a distinct problem particularly when the animal is excited to the extent of requiring the animal as well as the harness to be firmly gripped or held in order to maintain control of the animal during the attachment of the lead to the harness. Therefore, there is a need for a preferred coupling assembly capable of accomplishing a quick and efficient attachment of the lead to the collar or harness while requiring only a single hand of a user thereof.